


Victor Nikiforov Needs a Boyfriend

by k_haruyuki



Series: Boyfriend issues [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Are Best Friends, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, First Meetings, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Online Dating, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Social Media, Victor Nikiforov is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan, Writer Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: For Christophe Giacometti, Victor Nikiforov is just a bachelor who spends a lot of time at home with his dog Makkachin and his ice skating addiction. So he decides to ask for help from his boyfriend, Phichit, who has a best friend who is also single. But what he does not know is that Victor is interested in someone already and that someone ...





	Victor Nikiforov Needs a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Since the sucess 'Yuuri Katsuki Need a Boyfriend' did, somehow I got inspired to write a special chapter for the 2nd Anniversary Collection, and this. This is an Alternative Universe from YKNB where Victor is the one who is set up by his best friend to get a boyfriend. I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> I have now [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of couse there will be some misspelled words or gramatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a revieww/coment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

Eros and Agape are people unknown to the world. But then, their book, **Dancing on Ice !!** reach the bookstore shelves. It started with Twitter from a popular Fanarts creator, **KatsudonArts** . And then, a professional ice skater. Another skater follows soon, approving the book and so it goes. Fans of the two, other skaters, singers, actors, and so on. When you least expect it, **Dancing on Ice !!** is a leader in sales, and one of the subjects most commented by social networks.

**...**

For Christophe Giacometti, Victor Nikiforov's life boils down to figure skating, his poodle Makkachin, cooking, and Yuuri Katsuki. Oh, don’t ever start about the latter. There is not a day that Victor does not comment on him. He literally spends a good deal of time checking his social networks, linking photos, videos and posts. He recently talks a lot about such a book called **Dancing on Ice !!** which he’s getting very irritated.

Chris is tired of seeing his best friend act like this. Victor needs a boyfriend. _Urgent!_

"Oh?" Your boyfriend says when he tells him everything. "And you have any idea where to start?"

"No." Chris laments, hugging him.

"In fact, my best friend is also in need of a boyfriend. He enjoys figure skating, dancing, dogs and currently loves the book called **Dancing on Ice !!** "

"Oh my God, my best friend likes that too!" Chris exclaims, surprising his beloved, Phichit Chulanont.

"Nice!" Phichit shouts excitedly. "My best friend is going to the World Championships in Tokyo, I can get tickets for the event and I can put them together in the same hotel room, what do you think?"

"Really?" Chris asks, surprised.

"Yes. Tomorrow you will have the tickets and I'll call you as soon as we make our reservations." Phichit says, winking at him.

"I love you, Peach." Chris hugs him, and fills him with kisses.

**~ x ~**

"Victor, _Mon Ami_." Christophe approaches his friend, who is on his cell phone watching social networks, probably by Yuuri Katsuki.

"Hm?" The Russian responds without paying attention to him.

"What do you say about a trip to Tokyo next month, and watch the Worlds Figure Skating Championship?" Chris asks, seeing the Russian look at him with surprise and realize that he holds tickets for the event.

"Yeeeeeeeeesss!" Victor screams, jumping toward him and hugging him.

**...**

**_V.Nikiforov:_ **

**[Photo: Victor and Chris side by side, holding tickets to the World Figure Skating Championships in Tokyo.]**

Look what my **_#BFF @ Chris-Giacometti_ ** gave me as a gift! **_#FigureSkatingWordsChampionship # Tokyo #CantWaitForIt_ **

**...**

**Stammi Vicino Company Chat**

**_Ágape:_ ** _Eros, Moya Lyubov, are you there?_

 ** _Eros:_** _Hello, Ágape._ _Not for long._

 **_Agape:_ ** _Are you going to the World Figure Skating Championships in Tokyo?_

 ** _Eros:_** _Yes, Darling._ _I got the tickets._

 ** _Agape:_** _Me too !!!_ _Let's check to find us?_ _I will be staying at Hotel Teioh with my best friend._

 ** _Eros:_** _I'll also be at the Teioh hotel._ _In fact, all skaters will be staying in it._

 **_Ágape:_ ** _Including Yuuri Katsuki?_

 ** _Eros:_** _Yes._ _He too._

**...**

"Oh my god, I'll be in the same hotel as Yuuri Katsuki!" Victor exclaims, excited

**...**

**Stammi Vicino Company Chat**

**_Eros:_** _I added new art for Dancing on Ice !!_ _in my blog._

 ** _Agape:_** _OMG!_ _I'll see!_

In fact, on the **Katsudon Arts** blog, a new art was posted. Victor is surprised, as it is a detailed art of Yuuchan's free program costume, **Yuri on Ice!** , front and back. He soon saves the drawing in the folder with all the Eros arts for **Dancing On Ice !!** that exists, whether they be official arts or fanarts.

**...**

**Stammi Vicino Company Chat**

**_Agape:_** _I loved it, Dorogoy !!_ _It's beautiful !!_

 **_Eros:_ ** _I would not say that yet, if I was you._

 ** _Eros:_** _I have to go._ _See you later!_

**~ x ~**

"I'm sorry, sir. We have no reservation on both names." The clerk at the Hotel Teioh says politely.

"But, my friend Chris, who decided to leave me alone at this very important time, told me that he made a reservation here!" Victor says, terrified.

"I'm sorry sir, but the name Nikiforov and Giacometti are not on the hotel's systems." The girl says, checking the monitor again. "And in addition, because of the World Figure Skating, all rooms are reserved."

Victor tries to call Chris, getting more and more distressed when he hears the voice message from his cell phone. _Damn it, is it time to turn off the phone?_

"Excuse me, I'd like to get my key." A melodious voice says behind Victor, who looks back and sees a cute black-haired Asian boy and glasses wearing black clothes and a backpack on his shoulder.

"Of course, Mr. Katsuki, please forgive me." The clerk says, holding out a key for him.

"Thank you." Yuuri says, looking from her to Victor. "And please forgive me, sir, but I heard what you said. I heard you said the name Giacometti, so I wondered if you were referring to Christophe Giacometti."

"Yes, that's the name of my bastard best friend!" Victor exclaims, surprised by Yuuri Katsuki knowing the jerk.

"Oh." Yuuri says, biting his lip right away, making Victor scream internally at the cuteness of the gesture. "It's okay, my room has two beds."

_What?_

To the surprise of the clerk and Victor, Yuuri picks up the suitcase that was next to Victor and the tour, taking her with him to the elevator.

"Hey, wait!" Victor screams, catching him when he was already inside the elevator. "Can you tell me what's going on here?"

"Do you know anyone named Phichit or Peach?" Yuuri asks, as the elevator starts to rise.

"Yeah, Chris loves to tell me about his boyfriend, which he calls Peach." Victor responds, surprised that he knows the nickname.

"Peach is Phichit Chulanont, Thai skater who will also be competing in the event, my rink colleague and best friend." Yuuri responds, looking at him seriously. "I know Chris because he tags Peach in his and his boyfriend's photos on Twitter and Instagram. I follow their accounts, so I know who you are, Mr. Nikiforov."

"Please call me Victor. Mr. Nikiforov makes me older than I really am."

"Then call me Yuuri." The Japanese man reaches out, blinking as Victor's flushes when he greets him.

"Okay, Yuuri." Victor says, struggling to keep calm by talking to his idol. "But what does Chris have to do with all this?"

"You don’t know? Chris is with Phichit, in his room." Yuuri says, making Victor's eyes widen.

"Jerk! He said he had made reservations at the hotel!" Victor squeals in revolt, and Yuuri laughs.

"I think I already know why he did it." The door opens and Yuuri leaves the elevator, with Victor right behind him, carrying his suitcase and completely confused.

**...**

On the first day with Yuuri Katsuki, both shared their tastes and both are surprised by the similarities. They both love dogs, and they own Poodles and the book **Dancing On Ice !!** Yuuri discovers that Victor is a fan of him and sees himself finding him very cute. In the afternoon, Yuuri accompanies him to walk around the hotel, eat and take pictures.

"Vkusnooo!" Victor exclaims while eating Katsudon, favorite food of his idol.

Victor already knew how Katsudon was visually by the arts that Eros did for **Dancing On Ice !!** and it really seemed to be delicious.

"Imitating Vitya?" Yuuri asks, laughing at him.

"But it's very yummy! I need to know the recipe!" Victor exclaims, and Yuuri tilts his face, smiling at him.

"The katsudon from this restaurant is identical to my mom's. I can pass the recipe to you." He says, paying the bill with the credit card.

"Seriously? I have a friend who is also Japanese who says his mother is also the best Katsudon he has ever eaten." Victor comments, surprised.

"Sounds like the kind of thing a son says." Yuuri laughs, and they return to the hotel. "And really, it's curious because I know a Russian who said almost the same thing when I introduced Katsudon to him."

The next morning, after breakfast, Yuuri leaves Victor to go to training and he spends his time on his cell phone and computer checking messages until he remembers communicating with Eros.

**...**

**Stammi Vicino Company**

**_Agape:_** _I'm at the hotel!_ _When can we meet?_

**...**

But Eros takes a long time to respond, to his surprise. Checking social networks, he sees a photo of Yuuri furious talking to a dark skinned boy and Chris, who are looking at him terrified.

**_JJStyle:_ **

**[Photograph]**

My surprise on arriving to train and find **_@ Katsuki-Y_ ** scolding **_@ Phichi+chu_ ** and another guy. Apparently they both lied and abandoned someone else at the hotel we're in. **_#BadassKatsuki #ItsJJStyleToHelpSomeoneInNeed #TheyAreVeryScared #DontPissKatsukiYuuri #HesBeenTalkingFor30Min_ **

**...**

Victor brings his hand to his mouth, surprised. For he realizes that Yuuri is scolding them because of him. And that makes him even more enchanted by the Japanese skater.

**...**

**Stammi Vicino Company**

**_Agape:_** _I'm at the hotel!_ _When can we meet?_

 ** _Eros:_** _I'll be busy for a few days._ _How about the day after the event?_

 ** _Agape:_** _Perfect!_ _I can not wait to meet you._

 **_Eros:_ ** _Oh ..._

 **_Eros:_ ** _Me too._

**~ x ~**

Again Victor sees himself in a Figure Skating Championship. Again with Yuuri Katsuki being one of the favorites, mainly because he is competing at home. And again he finds himself inspired by writing, which is exactly what he does. He starts typing on his cell phone, interrupting himself when he sees **_Yuuri's_ ** short program, [Yuuri's Eutherpe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfwQn-lWrDM), a beautiful program that gives him a high score.

**...**

**Stammi Vicino Company Chat**

**_Agape:_ ** _Please tell me what you think of it here._

 **_Agape:_ ** _[Attachment: Dancing2.txt]_

**...**

With Victor sleeping next to him, Yuuri starts reading a text on his cell phone. He types something later in a chat and switches off the phone, going to bed soon after.

_..._

**Stammi Vicino Company Chat**

**_Agape:_ ** _[Attachment: Dancing2.txt]_

 ** _Eros:_** _That's ... A fanfic for Dancing On Ice?_ _It's incredible!_

 **_Eros:_ ** _Did you based on the short programs today?_

 **_Eros:_ ** _Why don’t you write about Yuuchan winning a gold medal and so, he officially propose to Vitya?_

 ** _Eros:_** _I'm very glad you wrote again, Anata._ _I love reading your stories._

 ** _Eros:_** _Why do not you join me?_ _You write stories for Dancing On Ice and I make drawings for then._ _Here we can make Katsudon Arts turn Katsudon Arts & Fanfiction._

 ** _Agape:_** _Really?_ _Omg, I'd love to join you!_

 ** _Agape:_** _And I loved your idea!_ _But only if Yuuri Katsuki wins gold here in Tokyo._

 **_Eros:_ ** _I'll be on the Exhibition wearing clothes based on the drawing I gave you from Yuuchan’s FP._

 **_Agape:_ ** _Omg I'll search for you from end to end in the stadium._

 ** _Eros:_** _You will not even need to do it._ _You'll find me right away._

**...**

Victor doesn’t understand what Eros meant. With this feeling of confusion, he starts to watch the free program, again feeling like writing. Yuuri Katsuki skates [**_Life Will Change_** ,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uxjG6-1lXc) a jazz program that animates the audience. Yuuri Katsuki delights everyone with his performance, ending the program with a Quad Axel, becoming the only skater to make the jump.

The public and the commentators go crazy. Yuuri Katsuki beats his own record in the free program as well as the world record, thus making him the winner of the tournament. Yuri Plisetsky of Russia second and Leroy of Canada third. Victor does not stop writing on his cell phone, remembering the idea of Eros about Yuuchan proposing Vitya in marriage. But he decides to change his idea a little.

**...**

**_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our four-time World Champion, Yuuri Katsuki, from Japan. His show is Yuri on Ice !!, original composition and inspired by his favorite book, Dancing on Ice !!"_ **

Victor's mouth is open. Who can blame him if his idol is wearing a costume faithful to the art of Eros. Victor is in tears when he sees him dancing the program exactly as he described it in the book. And then he finally understands Eros's message and that makes him almost die of embarrassment. For the person who made the arts for his book and whom he dates online is no one else than the person who inspired it in the first place.

**...**

Victor, still embarrassed, observes Yuuri looking around the hotel, looking for someone. _Agape._ In the bedroom, Victor sees him throwing himself into bed, with the gold medal in his hands.

"You surprised me, Yuuri!" Victor says, approaching and sitting on the bed. "Now I'm forced to write a fanfic ending in a marriage request."

Yuuri looks at him, confused. Until he widen his eyes and get up..

"Ágape?" He asks in shock. "Oh my God!"

They both look at each other in surprise until they burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! You mean our best friends tried to join us, not knowing we were already together?" Yuuri says, surprising Victor.

"You mean ... That was it Chris and Peach's plan to join us?" Victor asks, now understanding everything.

"Yes. They told me everything when I confronted them." Yuuri responds, smiling. "I kind of want to give them a little revenge."

"What do you have in mind?" Victor asks, smiling too.

"Go out with me on a date, please?"

**~ x ~**

In his hotel room, Phichit checks his instagram when it freezes. Suddenly he screams and throws his cell phone on the bed. Chris, getting out of the shower, gets scared.

"What happened?" He asks, confused.

"Holy shit." Phichit groans, lying down on the bed and points to the device.

Chris picks up the phone and is surprised.

**...**

**_StammiVicinoCompany:_ **

**[Photos: Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki in various places nearby, holding hands, laughing.** **The last of them, Yuuri and Victor are kissing at the same time the Russian holds a copy of Dancing on Ice !!** **and Yuuri, a drawing of Vitya and Yuuchan.]**

Ágape and Eros celebrating Eros victory in  Worlds Figure Skating Championship . **_@ V-Nikiforov @Katsuki-Y @KatsudonEros @Phichi+Chu @Chris-Giacometti #Revelation #Eros_YuuriKatsuki #Agape_VictorNikiforov #DancingOnIceWriter &Artist #3YearsToguether #LoveInvadingTheInternet # KatsudonArts&Fanfiction_ **

_Likes_ : **_3,801_** Comments: **_593_** _Shared_ : **_236_**

**...**

"Holy Shit." Chris says too, turning off the cell phone and joining his boyfriend in bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> About Yuuri's Eutherpe, just search on Youtube the video of the name EGOIST - Euterpe (Guilty Crown OST) Acoustic Cover by Aethersan에테르상 . 
> 
> Life Will Change (Persona 5) in the jazz version belongs to insaneintherainmusic and is also found on Youtube.


End file.
